


her happiness

by lazybug16



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Grom tree, Kissing, Love Confessions, Lumity, Luz playing the guitar for Amity, Making Out, Mutual Pining, No Angst, like a REALLY heavy make out, so kids look away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazybug16/pseuds/lazybug16
Summary: Luz finds a guitar and plays it for a special someone.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 373





	her happiness

**Author's Note:**

> PLS READ FOR CONTEXT
> 
> Okay so they are 17 here and Luz came to the boiling isles about a year ago and s1 happened when they were 16. Their friends have hinted that they like each other but they don’t believe it so neither of them makes the first move, also their friendship means too much to them.
> 
> They’re not that blushy now, they’re just very comfortable around each other, and the romantic relationship blooms here when their feelings are finally addressed.
> 
> Also the song here isn’t sang in the tone of the original, it’s a cover which is very slow and sweet. “Take on me” https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NKeU1twQYX4 if you wanna listen! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yykt-TOZg0E Here’s the lyric video! (While reading too to set the mood) Otherwise just skip the lyric blocks lol
> 
> Also also I have 0 experience in kissing let alone making out, so all this is from what I’ve learned from fics lol
> 
> Also also also English isn’t my first language!
> 
> THAT’S ALL!
> 
> Enjoy ;)

“Come on, there’s got to be _something_ in here!”

Luz rummaged through the pile that Eda brought an hour ago from the human world, searching for anything to bring her out of her boredom since the others were busy.

Ever since Eda found that god awful cook book, she’s been in the kitchen everyday trying to create typical human dishes, with no success so far, but that wouldn’t stop her from trying harder. Lilith and King always helped her too, the three of them currently trying to recreate lasagne for dinner.

Hopefully this time they wouldn’t get food poisoning.

Luz liked cooking, but only with her mum at her side and real earth ingredients, not magical ones; so knowing that she was going to be alone for a few hours, she wanted to find something cool to do.

She almost gave up when suddenly her fingers brushed something… familiar. “It can’t be…” She whispered, digging deeper while trying to remove the obstacles around it to get the instrument out.

With a final pull, it was out, making her fall on her butt with the force. She winced, rubbing her back over her shirt but never taking her eyes of the object in her hands.

She moved the guitar delicately side to side, observing and appreciating the amazing craftsmanship.

“I never thought I’d see one again.” Even though it was clearly old, the design was beautiful, and the varnish was still shiny. She placed it on her lap and strummed it, finding it a bit out of tune but soon fixing it.

“King! Give that back!” Eda’s voice roared from the kitchen. She could hear plates breaking and laughter come from the little demon, making her sigh at all the ruckus they were causing.

“I think I better go someplace quiet.” She said to herself with a small smile, knowing exactly the place. She grabbed the strap attached to the guitar and put it around her, leaving the wooden object against her back comfortably.

She walked into the kitchen to find Eda dangling King by his feet and scolding him, basically just a regular afternoon. “Eda, could I borrow Owlbert for a few minutes?”

“What do you need him for?” She asked, not taking her eyes of the demon who was glaring right back at her with his arms crossed.

_Ay, que lindo!_

“Just for a quick trip. Please?” She pleaded with kitten eyes and hands clasped in front of her. Eda looked at her and dropped king, hearing his little shriek as he ran off to find some poor toy to rule over.

Luz pouted, trying to make herself as adorable as possible and make Eda cave. In the end, no one could say no to this ball of sunshine.

Eda sighed, “Alright, but you better come back in one peace.”

She squealed in delight, “Thank you!” and wrapped her in a hug. “Ugh, why are you so adorable. Go, go! But you better be back for dinner!” Luz let go and went to get Owlbert who was currently on the window sill, giving him a little cheek hug and then placing him on his staff.

“And kid, when you’re done doing whatever it is you’ve planed, bring over your girlfriend so she can try our new dish.”

_WHAT!?_

She could feel her face go crimson, maybe even her ears and neck too. “S-She’s not-,” She spluttered, “We’re not… It’s not like that!” She defended, seeing Eda with a smirk that showed she was not convinced. “Well, at least tell her how you feel. There’s so much heart eyes and goofy smiles that I can take.”

Luz groaned, slamming the door shut and climbing onto the staff, telling Owlbert to go.

Once she was in the air, she breathed in.

Feeling the fresh air against her skin, she could feel the tension from her shoulders release. But once she thought about what Eda said, she would hunch back again.

_It’s not like that…_

_but god do I wish it were._

She shook her head, getting rid of the thought and looked up, seeing her destination up ahead. It was the only place that came to mind where she could relax in peace, and her favourite place in the Boiling isles.

Once she landed, she told the little owl to go back, that she would walk home. With a small hoot, he took off and left Luz alone.

She walked up the few steps up the cliff, looking into the sunset in the distance and then to the huge tree beside her that was blossoming beautifully, with its leaves that were a lovely shade of pink.

_Como me gustaría que vieras este sitio mama… Te encantaría._

She wished with all of her heart that her mum could be here, even though she might be terrified at first, just like her. She could even show her the spells she’s learned and introduce her to all the friends she’s made. Maybe when the day comes, she could even introduce Amity as her girlfriend.

_One step at a time, she doesn’t even know how you feel. YOU don’t even know if she feels the same way._

With a small sigh, she sat down at the front of the trunk, facing the burning star in the distance that was quickly burring itself in the ocean.

Just for the hell of it, she decided to create a few small light spheres to surround her and the tree, since the natural light would disappear in a couple of hours.

Satisfied with the atmosphere, she grabbed the guitar and placed it on her lap, trying to remember how to play… something, anything.

She tuned it one last time, making sure it sounded pleasant to the ear and strummed a few random chords, “ _If I ever were to lose you…_ ” She whispered to the wind, with a silly hope that it would reach the pointy ears of-

“What was that?” A voice asked, making Luz’s heart jump.

“Amity!” She gasped, seeing the current girl leaning against the tree to her right, looking right at her with a small smirk. “ _Dios_ , you scared me.” She could feel her heartbeat fasten against her ribcage, not knowing if it was because of the scare or the cute green haired elf near her.

“Sorry” She said softly, looking down with a small blush coating her cheeks.

_Why is she so cute!?_

Amity walked around and laid down on her side in front of Luz, her back to the sunset and leaning on one hand while the other played with the grass on the floor. “So, what were you playing?”

She almost missed her question while staring at her. The light behind her created a sort of glow around her that made her… breath-taking, gorgeous, stunning.

Shaking her head, she came down from the clouds and back to the present. “Uh, it was… nothing.” She didn’t want to play that song anyway, since it wasn’t quite her style.

“Well, _nothing_ sure sounds nice.” She said with a shrug, hinting that she was waiting for her to play.

It had been about a year since she practiced, but there might be one she remembered well…

“How about I play you the first song my mum ever taught me?”

Her favourite song.

Amity smiled. “Sure.”

She strummed the guitar strings, feeling the age of the instrument under her fingertips, and sang for her.

**_“T_ ** **_alking away,  
I don't know what,  
I'm to say I'll say it anyway,  
Today's another day to find you,  
Shying away,  
I'll be coming for your love, okay?”_ **

Amity couldn’t look away.

Luz was always beautiful, but right now she was ethereal. The lights around them created a calming - _dare she say, romantic?_ \- atmosphere, the pink leaves falling around them with the gentle breeze.

**_“Take on me,  
Take me on,  
I'll be gone,  
In a day or two.”_ **

The last few months were amazing.

They met every day; weather it was at school, Azura book club, or even spending the evening at the Owl house. But her favourite moments were definitely when they spent time here, at their spot.

Alone.

**_“Needless to say,  
I'm odds and ends,  
But I'll be stumbling away,  
Slowly learning that life is okay,  
Say after me,  
It's no better to be safe than sorry.”_ **

_I couldn’t have fallen for anyone else… It was always her._

_Her light._

_Her happiness._

_Her Luz._

**_“Take on me,_ **

**_Take me on,_ **

**_I’ll be gone,_ **

**_In a day or two,_ **

**_In a day or two.”_ **

_I have to tell her how I feel._

The Latina finished strumming the last chords, smiling, glad that she had remembered every chord and word.

She slowly placed the guitar beside her, leaning it against the tree so that it wouldn’t fall. “So, what did you think?” She asked while rubbing the back of her neck, feeling her cheeks redden and hoping that Amity enjoyed the song.

When she didn’t hear a response, she turned her head and found golden eyes right in front of her, boring into her hazelnut ones.

_When did she get so close!?_

She could feel her breath brush against her lips, her eyes darting towards them unconsciously.

Amity leaned closer, cupping Luz’s cheek and running her thumb under her eye tenderly. “I loved it,” She breathed.

Before Luz could answer, she suddenly felt her lips press lightly against her own.

Strawberry.

Amity’s lips tasted like strawberry and now they were her favourite fruit.

She sighed into the kiss, feeling light as a feather and closed her eyes, trying to engrave this feeling, this moment into her brain so that she would never forget it.

She didn’t want this kiss to end, so as soon she felt Amity start to pull back, she moved her hands onto the elf’s waist and brought her even closer than before.

She felt a small pressure against her shoulder, making her lean back until she collided with the tree trunk. Next thing she knew, Amity climbed onto her lap and ran her fingers though her short brown hair at the nape of her neck, sending shivers down her spine in spite of the warm breeze.

They kissed for what felt like hours, but was really merely just a few minutes.

Both teens were soon running out of air, separating reluctantly to take a deep breath and fill their lungs with oxygen again. Panting, their eyes met, half-lidded with desire and love.

Without wasting another second, they closed the gap again, with a kiss that started as sweet and slow soon turning into rough and passionate.

She didn’t want to stop, she never _ever_ wanted to stop.

They poured everything they felt about each other into the kiss, trying to transmit the emotions though lips and hands.

Luz gently bit down on her lower lip, making her gasp and whimper with want. Taking this opportunity, Luz darted her tongue out into Amity’s mouth, feeling the other girl’s warm wet tongue against her own, and it felt _amazing._

She slowly moved her hands under her shirt, feeling the skin underneath her fingertips get goose bumps because of her touch.

She squeezed, making Amity moan into her mouth.

_God, I love you so much._

While she felt smooth skin and heat radiate from her body, Amity’s hands tenderly travelled from her dishevelled hair down to her jaw, making her shiver and whine from the affectionate touch.

The brunette finally pulled back, leaning her forehead against the green haired girl, smiling and giggling, feeling her heart beat run a hundred miles per minute.

“I’m in love with you.” She whispered, gazing into her beautiful honey eyes.

Said eyes suddenly widened, feeling her eyes start to sting and soon feeling a tear run down her blushed cheek. “Y-You… you’re in-” The human moved her hands up and clasped her cheeks, cleaning the salty water away and sending a gleaming smile her way. “I am _so_ in love with you, Amity Blight.”

She let the happy tears flow.

She grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her again, pouring all the love she felt for this human into it. She broke away and laughed, hearing Luz giggle alongside her too and making it one of her favourite sounds in the whole world. “I love you too, Luz. So, so much.”

Luz wrapped her arms around her and hugged her, _tight_ , feeling her eyes start to water too.

They were both a blubbering shaking mess, but they never felt happier than in this moment, in each other’s arms.

“You _are_ going soft on me, Blight.”

She snorted, grabbing the end of her shirt to clean the happy tear tracks that were visible on her face. “Shut up, you dork.”

“But I’m _your_ dork.” She answered, grabbing her waist once more and bringing them face to face.

“I like the sound of that.” She sighed.

After a few tender kisses here and there, Luz scooted down and laid Amity against her, letting her rest her head on her chest so that they could watch the beautiful view together.

Even though it wasn’t cold, they held onto each other in a fierce grip, not wanting to let go just yet. Well, maybe she could invite her to dinner at the owl house.

The Latina looked down, ready to ask Amity if she would like to go with her, only to find said witch fast asleep in her arms, with a small smile gracing her lips. She blushed at how cute she looked, wishing she could take a photo and tease her with it later.

She moved the hair that was on her cheek behind her ear, carefully touching it since Amity mentioned once that they were extremely sensitive. She let go a quiet, loving sigh, just staring at her love peacefully sleeping.

_Eres el amor de mi vida._

She reached down and laid a tender kiss against the crown of her head, hoping not to wake her up.

She looked down at her watched and saw that she still had a few minutes before she had to go home, but she didn’t have the heart to wake her up.

Eda wouldn’t mind if she was a few minutes late, right?

_Oh god, Eda!_

“Ugh! She’s gonna be so smug about this.” She grumbled.

But right now, she couldn’t care less, because there wasn’t anywhere else she’d rather be. Right beside her love.

_Her light._

_Her happiness._

_Her Amity._

**Author's Note:**

> Luz here can go to the human world and she DOES spend time with her mum, but Camilia doesn’t know about where her daughter goes. idk
> 
> And I guess that anyone who’s played tlou2 made the connection haha. I just kept picturing this scene between Ellie and Dina with lumity and my GOD I needed to write it. So, it’s out of my system :D 
> 
> God I don't know what happened at that last block of lyrics but my word document was not cooperating, I couldn't get rid of the spaces between the lines ughhhhhhh
> 
> Also uni is kicking my butt :/
> 
> Hope to write more of these two cause I love them!


End file.
